


Day 2: College AU

by EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles (EnbyStiles)



Series: Meteora's AUgust 2k20 Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Cal hates college. It's every bit as bad as private and home school, only now he doesn't have a single friend. Until he meets Merrin...
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin
Series: Meteora's AUgust 2k20 Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860034
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Day 2: College AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the few prompts I got done for AUgust. Enjoy.

College was supposed to be a freeing experience. A place where Cal could be himself at last. That’s what he’d been promised after spending years at a private school before being homeschooled for the entirety of his high school years.

What a bunch of bullshit.

Cal feels like he’s being kicked around and talked down to as much as he was before he came here. His professors are like inquisitors and his classmates mostly ignore him, which is fine since he had no interest in befriending any of them after spending 5 minutes in their company. Not when they treat him like trash for being an orphan and then for being a weirdo that was kicked out of private school and homeschooled for several years after. His social skills may need some work, but even he knows it’s not alright to treat people like this just for being who they are.

It’s not until a few months into the semester that he finally meets someone different.

He’s in the commissary, reading a book and picking at the last of his lunch when a girl sits down across from him. She’s beautiful. Soft brown eyes rimmed with dark eyeliner glancing at him as silver hair falls in her face. She’s wearing a red hoodie that looks more like a robe with the way it clings to her. And she has several rings on her fingers, which are pointed with black painted nails.

“H-hi,” Cal stammers out, confused as to why she would sit with him. There are plenty of empty tables around. But she came and sat with him in his little back corner instead.

“Hello,” she greets in return. Her accent is thick, obvious despite having only said a single word.

“Um, I’m Cal. Cal Kestis,” he offers instead of asking why she’s sitting with him like he wants to.

“Hello, Cal Kestis. My name is Merrin Knight,” she introduces with a small smile.

“That’s a pretty name,” Cal blurts without thought. He’s certain she’s the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen…

A chuckle escapes her, and Merrin hides her smile behind a hand as she looks away from Cal and down to the book she set beside her tray of food. It’s the same book that Cal is reading. A fantasy novel about space. “I see we have similar tastes in literature.”

Blinking, Cal looks back and forth between their two books before looking up at her with a smile. “Yeah… Are you new? I don’t remember seeing you around campus before.”

She studies him a moment before nodding and opening her book. “I moved here only recently. My first class was this morning.”

“What are you studying?” Cal asks as he pushes his tray aside. He was pretty much done before she sat down, and he’s much more interested in her than his last few cold french fries.

“Religion and History,” she supplies with a glance up at him from her book. “And you?”

“History and Social Justice,” Cal says with a small smile.

Merrin’s eyebrows raise in surprise and she slowly closes her book before turning her full attention to Cal. “Perhaps you can help me catch up, then? Do you know where Professor Junda’s class is located? I have Intro to Music History with her in an hour.”

This time it’s Cal who is surprised. “I’m in the same class. We can walk over together after you’re done eating,” he offers a bit shyly.

A slow smile spreads across Merrin’s lips, and she gives a nod in agreement. “I would like that, Cal Kestis.”

They chat a bit more, and when they head off to class together, Cal is pleasantly surprised to have Merrin wrap an arm around one of his own and hold close as they walk together. It’s the start of something that makes all the hell of school worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrickyHannigram) for more fandom related fun!
> 
> Or you can also follow me on [ Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/enbystiles) for weekly writing and gaming streams.


End file.
